remenisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Core Overview
Summary : Remenision is a single player RPG that follows the story of tech genius Greyson as he or she attempts to escape from a series of virtual worlds. Initially unaware of his situation, Greyson awakens in an idyllic suburban environment with little recollection of who he is or what’s going on. As the player explores the world around him it quickly becomes apparent that all is not what it seems. Greyson is caught in the grips of his former employer - pioneering medical and technological research company Enagine, who is using a combination of neural destruction and immersive virtual reality to keep Greyson trapped and complacent. Their goal is to force Greyson into recreating his research on remote ‘Remenision’ broadcasting. Once gained, this research would give Enagine unrivaled power to control and modify the realities of the general populace. : Increasing the urgency of Enagine’s measures – rival group NeuroBloc is racing to create similar technology. Taking a key interest in Greyson’s work, operative Hanah Eto manages to hack into Greyson’s virtual prison and challenge Enagine for the control of Greyson’s mind. The player plays through each level in the midst of this power struggle. In each virtual world Greyson is encouraged to either aid the efforts of Enagine or NeuroBloc by completing tasks, advancing his earlier research or attempting to escape. Clues and mysteries circling Greyson’s present situation and past are revealed as the player explores the environment around him. The story builds to one climatic choice - Enagine or NeuroBloc? With the player’s final decision impacting which group survives and which one perishes. Key Aspects *Set in the not-to distant future where dueling groups Enagine and NeuroBloc fight to develop remote memory alteration technology. *The player will play through three environments: a small suburban neighborhood, a lunar research facility, and a garden prison surrounded by impossibly tall grass hedges. *Each world has as it’s own story arch – with a unique objective, which builds to the player’s final choice between Enagine and NeuroBloc. This is the games main mechanism for pacing – allowing the player to experience a learning and exploration phase, a rising action phase, and a story/gameplay climax for each level. *Greyson’s appearance, gender, and first name will be customizable at the start of the game. *Greyson can either develop a romantic relationship with either NeuroBloc operative Hanah/Michael Eto or with Enagine operative Laura/Eli Petrov. (Both characters genders are set based on a players initial decisions) *Game backstory is developed thoroughly in the form of flashbacks, environmental clues, and NPC dialogue. *Gameplay will be first person, the player will experience the world through Greyson’s eyes navigating and controlling their actions using a mouse and keyboard. *Interface will be minimal, only necessary information, such as a minimap and current objective will be displayed. Health regenerates quickly out of combat and will only be displayed when taking damage. *Inventory will be minimal, only a few key objects in each level will be essential for the player’s progression and all objects will disappear in the transition to a new level. (These are virtual world after all). *Initial development will focus on a PC version of the game, but the minimal interface and controls should allow for a third-generation console port at a later date. *Target audience includes both hardcore and beginner RPG players. The focus will primarily be on story development and player choices. The minimal UI and lack of serious RPG elements such as leveling, and managing large amounts of abilities should make the game more approachable for players new to the genre. Golden Nuggets *Voice acted NPC’s *Player choices help to define the story *Romance *Combat, Puzzles and Mystery << Back to Home Page